In a telecommunications system, such as a distributed antenna system (DAS) or a repeater installation, wireless signals carrying communication information can be transported between a base station and user devices. A DAS or a repeater can be used to extend wireless coverage in an area. For example, a DAS can extend wireless coverage through the use of one or more head-end units and multiple remote units coupled to each head-end unit. Head-end units can be coupled to one or more base stations that can each manage wireless communications for different cell sites. A head-end unit can receive downlink RF signals from the base station and distribute downlink signals in analog or digital form to one or more remote units. The remote units can transmit the downlink signals to user devices within coverage areas serviced by the remote units. In the uplink direction, signals from user equipment devices may be received by the remote units. The remote units can transmit the uplink signals received from user equipment devices to the head-end unit. The head-end unit can transmit uplink signals to the serving base stations.
As RF downlink signals are provided from the base stations to head-end units and converted into a digital format, a measurement receiver can capture the incoming downlink data and transfer the data into the head-end unit system memory. The data can then be processed by a processing module to identify the contents of the data. For example, the head-end unit can determine if the data pertains to system control information or DAS voice data or other user data. But, capturing an entire downlink data stream before transferring the data stream to system memory can add latency to the DAS. A faster process for capturing downlink data, reading into system memory, and processing the data can result in faster system configuration times, less system latency experienced by the user, and an overall improved user experience.